ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Astrid
Astrid is a 2019 American/animated adventure Spin-off film directed by Allias Salmon and Dean DeBlois, Produced by Carlos Saldahna, Story by Allias Salmon and Chris Sanders. loosely based on the British book series of the same name by Cressida Cowell. It is the Spin-off to the animated How to Train Your Dragon film trilogy, it stars America Ferrera as follows her character Astrid Hofferson on her adventures after the movie third ends and stars the voices of Alexis Bledel, Blake Lively, Amber Tamblyn, Common, Damon Wayans, Jr, Darren Walsh, Jesse Ridgway, Cee Lo Green, Christopher Walken, Rachel Nichols and Jay Baruchel. Plot After marrying her husband Hiccup, Astrid is kidnap from the only home she's ever known when the fearsome wizard unleashes his mighty curse on Berk and her husband. Guided by an array of new friends and her dragon Stormfly, including a smooth-talking Butch, no-nonsense Jorunn, free-spirited Eerika and wizard in training Ragna. together, they traverse the open ocean on an action-packed voyage, encountering enormous fiery creatures and impossible odds to return home and break the curse. Cast *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson, a young woman who tries to find her way back to her home, Berk and the main protagonist. She rides her dragon Stormfly, a female Deadly Nadder. *Blake Lively as Jorunn, a young woman and scavenger with a no-nonsense attitude who became friends with Astrid. *Alexis Bledel as Eerika, a highly free-spirited young woman who became friends with Astrid after she was kidnap by Drakken. *Cee Lo Green as Butch, a smooth-talking man who is a fan of Hiccup and Toothless, became friends with Astrid *Allias Salmon as Allius the Protective, an Outlander chief and the former main antagonist who is the father of Jorunn *Damon Wayans, Jr. as Aiden, Jorunn's love interest and a smart, slightly neurotic youth with most conservative, cautious persona. *Darren Walsh as Krei, Eerika's love interest, a calm, funny young man who is with friends of Aiden. *Jesse Ridgway as Erik, Ragna's love interest, a magic enthusiast and with friends of Aiden and Krei. *Christopher Walken as Josef Hofferson, Astrid's Father. *Rachel Nichols as Helga Hofferson, Astrid's Mother. *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid's husband who at the start of the film, gets cursed in an act of revenge for Excellinor. He rides his best friend, Toothless, a male Night Fury who became the Alpha leader of the Dragons. Minor Characters *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast, the former leader of Berk, Hiccup's father and Valka's husband. He only appeared in flashbacks. *Cate Blanchett as Valka, Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife, she is a former dragon rescuer and rides Cloudjumper, a male Stormcutter. *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch, Stoick and Valka's closest friend and an old seasoned Viking warrior who became a Dragon dentist. He rides Grump, a male Hotburple. *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson, the self centered hotshot of the group, He rides Hookfang, a male Monstrous Nightmare. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman, The smartest person in Berk, He rides Meatlug, a female Gronckle. *T.J. Miler and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. The quarrelsome twins who share and ride on the heads of Barf and Belch, a male Hideous Zippleback. *Kit Harrington as Eret, Son of Eret, a former dragon trapper and Ruffnut's love interest. He rides Luna, a Light Fury. Trivia Category:2019 Films Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Comedy